c_techiomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spadger's Hat
Spadger's Hat, (also written spadgershat), is the general name for three british youtubers whos claim to fame is doing a lets play of the tekkit modpack for minecraft, and generaly, fucking it up. 'Bios' The Spadger's Hat team is made up of three main characters: Spadger: Completly unreliable youtuber who always comes and goes without saying. Lots of spadgerinos have asked where he is but doesnt repond... Let's everyone down. Licky: The tall, dark, handsome man3 is the somewhat bumbling sidekick of spadge, (MC name unliquidating, real name John). He is more easy going as during an episode of the second Tekkit to the Bridge series, he suggests that they "should have an episode throwing away expensive things" because of the ease of production.4 Chessington: A wildcard figure, he has his hands, or tenticles stuck in many pots of honey,5 ranging from all out griefing, sticking by Spadge to the death when licky has pissed off somewhere forein, and even trying to do something constructive in one episode (albeit to make a nuke).6 Lord 'Lord' Chessington is described as 'having a face, and cheeks, and ears, and after that just tenticles.3 These three are complimented by the 'Spadgerinos' who are the fans followers, and chessingtons nurses who help guide them through their noobishness to make all our lives slightly better In the Spadgerlympics (Mk.2), two 'honourary' members in the form of Alex Stanlake (AlexStanlake), and Jake ? (TerminalNerd) were introduced. All that is known about them is that they like in the same house, and that Alex is the creator of the animations for the Spadgershat channel. 'Projects' 'Youtube:' 'Tekkit to The Bridge: series 1 & 2 (episode 001-013 & 101-122)' The greatest series (yet) which both launched the channel and the channels fame, it is a basic lets play of the tekkit mod for minecraft except with more tea, more singing, and more chessington. Through out the series' they explore some of the basic features contained within the majority of the mods (except forestry), failing with most of them. The first series had no end as such which was explained in the first video of the second series as 'Ivan is a world deleting moron'. This was probably for the better, as chessington was ordered not to grief (as much), leading to further progression in the mods and the series gained some production values with outro music and screen. The second series had a definate end which was caused by the spadgerinos - by proxy: making chessington nuke the base that had been made. Promises of a third series have been made. 'A Cuppa with...' A minor series in which Spadger and chessington visit other people's servers and demand refreshment. 'Destiny: episodes 001 - 003' Didn't watch it. 'Brilliat's Isle: episodes 001 - 003' Can't remember it. 'Hunger Games with the Spadgerinos: #1 & #2' Very funny episodes which feature spadger and chessington getting their arses kicked by the spadgerinos on the Hunger games server's Survival games maps. Split into rounds, a tally of wins and kills was taken in order to quantify how much pwnage was made of other peoples "newbs" as they would put it. Spadger has the advantage in the categories, barring the recording of any more videos in the series. 'Decadeath Island #1 - #8' A new series set on a desert island that they 'discovered' in which they all have ten lives and last man standing wins. All deaths take off lives, as you can imagine John is screwed from the outset, much tension is created when chessington starts hunting down spadge. After a break for the Spadgerlympics (Mk.2), it continued without John due to him being 'forcibly shot, in the head', and after 1 kill on chessington, Ivan made the idiotic mistake of throwing chessington his diamond sword. This was the turning point of the game, finishing with chessington as the winner with 9 lives remaining. 'Lone Survivor #1 - #3' A series in which the team of Spadger and Unliquidating decided to play the indie game, Lone Survivor. Lone Survivor is a horror game with retro graphics designed around side scrolling and discovery. John was heard frequently soiling his pants at the various jump scares littered throughout the experience. They openly spoke of enjoying the game and jokingly discussed adding a new member as Chessington was undisposed to their attempts of collaborating and contacting him. 'Spadgerlympics (Mk.2)' The spadgerlympic course returned as a homage to the London 2012 games using many of the same events as in the livestreamed version. This time it featured Chessington, Spadger, AlexStanlake and his flatmate Jake 'TerminalNerd'. The competition ran smoothly with spadger sathering most of the glds for the first third of the competetion and Alex and Jake mopping up the rest. The most notable feature of the series is the 'unusual' amount of lag the server was experiencing, causing several events to have multiple restarts. 'Tekkit to The Bridge: Series 3 (001-???)' The long awaited return of the tekkit series came back, not in a blaze of glory, but in a blaze of unnamed shitty cock-ups. In a total role reversal, spadger has shown signs of morphing into chessy with a disgusting wood and cobble abortion of a house. Once again licky is missing from these videos but is promised to return 'soon' making a cameo appearance during ep.002 overlayed over the silent tekkit footage (most likely due to a recording failure, needing to be covered by filler). 'Justin TV Livestreams:' The team have also ventured into other net media suck as the two major livestreams that took place on their Justin/Twitch TV channel. 'Video the First' The First of the livestreams was annonced using their youtube channel to promote the opportunity to 'see our faces'. 24 hours of 'fun' and generous quantitys of grog followed, starting with the Curse of Monkey Island 2: and after completing the game in a 'record' 5 hours with the help of chessy's tenticles and a certain over-helpful viewer. They then proceded to play the long awaited minecraft and happy wheels. The team managed to last the full 24 hours (somehow). 'Spadgelympics Mk.1' The second video contained the premier of the Spadgelympic course with 9 rounds on different events going towards points for the championship. It ended in the predictable outcome of Spadger first, closely followed by chessy, and licky trailing in third due to lag issues. The major point of the video was the beef tournament, with was in standard format, but due to chessington spawning way to many mobs, the server lagged to an unplayable point. But the lag issues didnt stop there, somehow the lag perparated from the server to twitch TV and minecraft.net, reports of sustained lag were also reported from team fortress 2 servers. After the tournament, several server invasions were preformed. 'Upcoming Projects:' 'Tekkit to The Bridge: Series IV #EXCLUSIVE TO C-TECH#' The next series of tekkit has been announced to be less of a lets play and more of a challenge. One suggested theory is that they may be trying to complete the 'City Construction Challenge for Tekkit' but this is uncertain as Ivan has commented: "it looks good fun - I reckon it might be a bit restrictive for our vids, especially since chessington looks likes? to break rules". 'External Links' Spadger's Hat Youtube Channel Spadger's Hat Twitch TV Spadger's Blog Spadger's Hat on Twitter 'References' 1 2 3 'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsm5f9FUuS8&feature=plcp '4 5 6 7 'SITE UNDER CONSTRUCTION ' 'PLEASE WEAR YOUR IRON HELMET AND RUBBER BOOTS AT ALL TIMES'